Lovely Ladies of Griffindor
by siriusbrillantbrunette
Summary: Lilly and her friends start off the begining of seventh year by discovering Remus's secrect. they become anamgi to help their friend, fall in love and assist the maraurders in maniging mischief all before graduation. PLEASE R&R. LJ


** Chapter one: The Lovely Ladies of Gryffindor **

'Okay deep breaths, blank mind, feel the magic, and concentrate' I thought to my self. My best friends and I were attempting to become animagi. This was both dangerous and illegal. But we couldn't care less, we were up to the challenge. We were after all the lovely ladies of Gryffindor, were we not.

My name is Lilly Evens. I am 5' 8" with startling green eyes and fiery red hair. It wasn't orange red like my friends Arthur Weasleys' or his fiances' Molly Prewitts' (another close friend of mine.) No, my hair was far from their distinctive shade, my hair was a darker red almost auburn color. I had a spattering of freckles splashed across my nose and had a very petite frame, that came as an advantage for being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Amya (pronounced: Ah-MY-ah) Brave, my best friend, played on the team with me and our other best friends, Jolie and Alice. We were the chasers for our team, with the exception of Alice the last of our foursome, who played keeper.

Amya and I were closest out of our foursome. She and I had a sisterly bond that we didn't share with anyone else. Even our other two best friends who we loved dearly. We were all similar. We were all tallish; which basically means that even though we weren't short we weren't tall either. And we all had petite body shapes. Plus we were all smart and got all top marks.

Amya had brilliant blue eyes that always sparkled with mischief. Her dark brown hair fell just slightly bellow her shoulders. Amya had an air of confidence around her. She could make anyone feel better about them selves and confident just by talking to them. Yes my friend does have a way with words. But how she used them was an art of itself. When one of her friend was being attacked or insulted she used sharp wit and her skill to turn to sharp - cold - steel - forked - tongue mode. A student sad or unhappy, no problem, comforting mode. So on and so forth, the art of it was mystery to all but herself and the lovely ladies of Gryffindor.

Lovely Ladies of Gryffindor, is what the Marauders call my friends and I, some how this title stuck.

The last two Lovely Ladies were Alice Sklare (A\N: will be Longbottom) and Jolie White. Alice was a vivacious blonde. We all joked that the reason she played so well as keeper was because she loved her boyfriend Frank and we all knew he had every intention to 'keep her'. She had a way of looking at people that gave them the impression that she could see every thought that went through their heads. She also had a knack for finding and bringing out the good in everyone. Basically she had an infectiously sweet demeanor. She was the kind of person you couldn't help but liking.

The last Lovely Lady is Jolie White. Jolie had a special ability that none of the rest of us possessed. She was a metamorphous, meaning she could change her appearances at will. Jolie is loud and outspoken, she says what she feels and only sugarcoated it when she feels like it. Jolie is very spontaneous, she liked surprises but had a hard time sitting still she liked to be in the thick of things, either that or she started it

Although we were modest we lived by a 'we're sugar and spice, we don't always play nice, if your gonna mess with us, you better think twice. We are brilliant and we know it, we wont hessitate to show it. We're the shit, and we're ok with it.' Motto. Infact Jolie had charmed just that to be engraved onto her headboard. So when we discovered our friend, Remus Lupin, secret we decided we would us our brilliance to come up with a solution.

About a month ago we discovered that our dear friend was Infact a werewolf. He was humiliated when he found out that we knew. He thought that we would shun him and expose him and his secret. He thought that everyone was prejudice, with the exception of his fellow marauders.

** FLASHBACK **

" I can understand if you guys, I mean, um, girls don't want to be around me ("Remus,") anymore," said Remus. "But I have to ask ("Remus,") you not to expose my secret"

"REMUS," all four of us said for the third time.

"What do you take us for, prejudice Slitherins?" asked Jolie.

"A lot of people are, minus the Slitherin part." He muttered a trace of bitterness coloring his words.

"Those people are blind," said Amya.

"I feel sorry that they'll never get to know you because you are an amazingly wonderful compassionate funny smart and loving person," I said.

"And those people who are blinded by their prejudice are suffering a great loss by not getting to know you," said Amya.

"Your still the same wonderful Remus we know and love," said Alice.

"Once a month I'm a monster. A dangerous beast…" said Remus before Amya cut him off.

"Oh, for Merlins sake the only thing dangerous about you is your boyish charm," she said jokingly.

"You're the same person you were before we figured it out, Remus. Only now you can be more open with us. We know you'd never intentually hurt one of us, just as you know we'd ever intentually hurt you." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, who else knows?" asked Jolie looking Remus full in the eye.

"Professor Dumbledore of coarse, along with all of the other teachers. The rest of the marauders know naturally. They figured it out in second year. And Nymphadopra the little first year she's Sirius's cousin."

"I know her she's a metamorphous, like I am. I've been helping her develop her abilities" said Jolie.

"Remus I want you to know that if you ever need to talk we're here, well at least I am." Said Alice, "And if theirs anything we can do, please just ask." We all got up and gave remus a big group hug.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Soon after we discovered Remus's secret we uncovered the rest of the marauders's secrets. In order to keep Remus Company on the full moon they had become animagi. We wanted desperately to help our friend, so we decided to become animagi too. We were in the last stage of the process, the actual physical transformation.

'Deep breaths, blank mind, feel the magic, and concentrate" I said the mantra silently cleared my mind and pooled my magic. I feel a warm sensation fill me, similar to when I held my wand for the first time. Only this time I could literally feel my self change.

A/N: this is my second flc. I left the Chappie off with a cliffie, sorry no flames please. I need a minimum of 5 constructive reviews before I update. I no I have low standards but I got about 200 hits on my first fic, falling in love Lilly style, (which is still in progress) but only 14 reviews! So please review even if you thought it was trash.

**PRESS THE PRETTY BOUTTON PLEASE**




End file.
